


RELATIONSHIPS

by alondra057



Series: RELATIONSHIPS. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alondra057/pseuds/alondra057
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lets see how eren can get into a relationship with out messing up. </p><p>Lets see how Armin can get into a relationship with no mistakes </p><p>Mikasa dates someone with no interest but then gets feelings towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RELATIONSHIPS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i have never done this its my first time and if anything is spelt wrong please leave a comments this chapter is between Levy/Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i have never done this its my first time and if anything is spelt wrong please leave a comments this chapter is between Levy/Eren.

"One day passed ever since i have seen that cute guy with black hair and an under cut his eyes were all small and were gray i loved them ugh why did i turn out like this ugh well i guess im gay now like Armin ugh i cant believe this i want him so bad i need Armin right now to help me i dont know what to do im only 19 and the guy looked like he was in his 20's i cant believe this ever since i almost hit him when i was in my new Honda i had just got done paying i kinda missed his face with those small gray eyes i want to know more ugh i still cant believe im into a guy well i think he hate me now since he came to the window banging and yelling to me and saying to watch the road i stayed in silence looking how gorgeous he was ugh i wish i could just hug him and cuddle with him but i swear ill find him". Eren was talking to himself again.

"A reached in my back pocket and took out my iphone 6 and started looking im my facebook and when i saw someone comment on the news i was on when i almost killed him but i immediatly stoped and tryed not to kill him i was going viral like five people took video i was suprised. i looked in the comments and i saw someone comment and say. "Dumb bitch didnt even see me the sign said go for people to go and this little fucker almost killed me i was hella scared i didnt want to fucken die because of him like wtf that dumb stupid kid ugh i wish i could just go and slap him he almost took my life". I was shoked by how rued he was but i didnt mind that at all i was kind of happy he actually comment in that ha im really happy with exitment in my body. I went to his profile seeing him with a couple of friends i looked through his friends lidt and found Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. i froze for like 10 minutes and just yelled i wanted to smack them for not telling me about him i was so mad i could just punch the wall but its a bad idea i would wake up all the people in the apartment.

It was 5am and i was still awake because of him. im happy i sent him a friend request he answered it like at 3 am and sent me a message i was jumping up and down until i read it and it said "you asshole you almost killed me im going to kill you and dont be fucking sending me requests at 3 Am you bitch". i was kinda suprised i ran my fingers trough my hair i didnt know how someone would be really delakit well i laughed and messaged him "Hey sorry about that um but would you like to have breakfast with me to repay foralmost killing yoou im really sorry i mean i would new actuallly kill someone but im very sorry ill meet you in the restaruant next to the in the downtown if you can please go ill pay for your food im very sorry would you like me to pick you up or something im very sorry for what happened yesterday ill repay you please respond". As i sent the text i was so happy i could meet him and probally actually talk to him for the first time i was jumping up in down till i saw a message on my phone from him and it said. " Okay then pick me up at safeway all the way in the valley and we can talk about what happened yesteraday and sorry if its really far i live here with a couple of friends ok bye and pick me up at 10:15 i have work at 12 and please sleep you've been active all damn day well bye and next time i wont respond tbh" 

As i saw the text i was actually happy he worried about me i couldnt wait till tomorrow. I said in the message. " Ok night and sorry for bothering so early at night and ill pick you up then well bye then ;D". I fell asleep on my couch i put my alarm on to 9:30 to get ready and leave at 9:50. 

Well lets see how it goes i said in my head....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i wont be adding this until chapter 4 but the next chapter is with Armin/Erwin i do add a new character to it and im giving a hint the person is related to Armin and she is his twin sister Arminia Arlert please correct my spelling thanks for viewing please leave kudos thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i wont be adding this until chapter 4 but the next chapter is with Armin/Erwin i do add a new character to it and im giving a hint the person is related to Armin and she is his twin sister Arminia Arlert please correct my spelling thanks for viewing please leave kudos thanks.


End file.
